


Legion of Love Confessions

by uhpockuhlipz



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fix It Fic, j'onn as kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhpockuhlipz/pseuds/uhpockuhlipz
Summary: Lena Luthor visits Kara upon hearing she's ill and her kiss with James isn't the only thing she confesses.a 3x10 Lena rewrite





	Legion of Love Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, friends. sorry for the lack of stuff from me recently. Hit some writer's block, you know how it is. But anyway, here's my take on how 3x10 should've gone for Lena. Completely unedited and unread by me, as ususal, so sorry for the quality lmao xx

“I think the three of us should discuss what happened,” Lena says, her heart beating frantically in her chest.

She hates confronting personal things, hates making mistakes, and hates disappointing people. She’s terrified that this whole situation somehow manages to contain all of that at once and it all started because Kara planted it in her head that she had some kind of attraction to James. A supposed attraction she’d acted on and now regretted immensely because…

Because she knows it isn’t James she’s attracted to.

She’d hoped maybe there was something there she just hadn’t seen, something she could discover and embrace. But kissing James had been like-- well, like kissing any other man she’d ever kissed. Nice, but bland. Like she’d been too much in her head the whole time, urging herself to want what she was taking for once, to feel something other than the burning need to pull away again. Kissing is supposed to be like fireworks, isn’t it? Like an electric shock through the system, burning through every nerve ending and frying every brain cell so that there’s no thought in your head but the person you’re with. But Lena’s head had been everywhere else but on James and she’d known, even as he’d fumbled his glass and pulled her closer she’d known, that it was a mistake.

Now she was uncharacteristically uncertain of her words, fumbling and twisting her hands together in a nervous habit she’s usually fairly good at keeping in check when it comes to business settings. Except she’s done something stupid and crossed business with personal and now she and James _and_ Kara are in an awkward spot and she just isn’t capable of dealing with this. She never has personal issues and maybe that’s part of the problem. She doesn’t do relationships and so she can never ruin them, friendships or otherwise.

Well, looks like she’s royally fucked up there because here she is, shooting both in the foot, compromising all the personal ties she’s made in the last year all because she didn’t know how to read her own personal cues.

Or, well, because she could read her own personal cues very well and constantly chooses to ignore them in favor of doing something stupid that she knows is wrong for the sake of comfort.

But was it really for comfort if she’s made herself supremely uncomfortable?

God, having friendships is complicated.

She tunes back into her conversation with James, realizes abruptly that he’s being just as awkward as she is about the whole thing. And _oh, thank god_ is her first thought because if it’s mutual then maybe she can slip out of this before Kara finds out and they can both pretend this never happened.

“James, we’re both adults,” she says. “And sometimes adults just aren’t suited.”

“Lena, that’s not-”

“And I’m glad we’re both on the same page there,” she barrels on, completely missing his attempted interruption as the relief pours through her and makes the blood rush in her ears with the adrenaline draining from her. “I was worried I messed things up between us by rushing into something we both clearly don’t want and I don’t want one single mistake to ruin our professional relationship.”

“Right,” James says slowly. “Right, yeah.” He’s nodding along, his look of complete bafflement missed by Lena as she paces his office and then spins back towards him.

“We’re okay, yeah?” she asks uncertainly.

“Yeah, totally.” He waves a hand. “I’m just a bit distracted with Kara and everything so I’m-”

“With Kara?” Lena repeats, brows furrowing. “What’s going on with Kara?”

“Oh. She… has the flu.” James looks away and lifts his hands in a sort of what-can-you-do gesture. “She’s really sick. That’s why she’s not here. So… yeah. Just worrying about her. She didn’t want me to say anything though so maybe just don’t-”

“She won’t mind that you said anything to me,” Lena says, and hopes it’s true. Why would Kara keep something like being sick from her, after all? They’re best friends. Just because she hasn’t been answering her messages or calls the last two days doesn’t mean… Unless she’d found out about James and was-- was upset with her or--

“I should go see her,” she decides abruptly. Never mind that Reign has the city under siege. Never mind that it’s the middle of the work day. Lena’s sudden need to see Kara is like fire burning in her chest now and she whirls abruptly away from James, crossing his office in three quick strides.

“Lena, wait,” he calls out and she turns impatiently back to him, a challenge in her eyes. As if daring him to tell her that Kara didn’t want her to know or that she shouldn’t be the one to go see her. She thinks maybe that had been his exact thought, but the look she gives him makes him change his mind so that he says instead, “Soup.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Soup,” he repeats with a crooked smile. “Sick people are supposed to have soup, right? You should grab some for her on the way.”

Lena exhaled, offers a small smile in response. “Right,” she agrees, because she’d honestly intended to rush right over and hadn’t given a thought to the niceties of visiting a sick person. She’d never had to do it before. “Soup it is. Thanks.” And then she turns away again and heads straight for the elevator that had once only transported Cat Grant up and down and was now filled with people from various levels as she descended.

(She finds herself wishing rather selfishly that she hadn’t rescinded this rule, if only because she wants to get to Kara that much faster.)

 

//

 

She knocks on the door, tub of soup clutched in one hand while the other fiddles nervously with the edge of her jacket. Kara doesn’t look particularly ill, and she doesn’t look particularly thrilled to see Lena either, but Lena finds herself stepping into the apartment anyway because she can’t stand the idea of her being here sick and alone. And, well, she doesn’t want her to be angry with her over something that ended up being so inconsequential. If she even knows. Does she know?

God, she’s so selfish. She can’t even be in Kara’s apartment for two minutes without thinking about her own problems. Kara is sick, for Christ’s sake. She’s supposed to be here for her, not for herself.

“How are you feeling?” she asks. Comfortable in Kara’s loft, she moves into the kitchenand pours Kara’s soup into a bowl for her, fetches a spoon and drops that in as well.Then she moves to sit on the couch where Kara usually eats when she’s by herself despite having perfectly good table-space, a fact Lena is constantly pointing out while Kara argues back that the couch has the best view of the TV.

Kara follows slowly, looking down into the soup as it’s handed to her. She settled beside Lena and hugs her robe tighter with her free hand. “I’m doing fine,” she says, and Lena thinks she can detect a gruffness to her voice that isn’t usually there, likely a lasting side-effect of being ill. “I am sure I’ll be on my feet again in no time at all. It was very kind of you to being me soup,” she adds. Usually she’d smile here or something, but when she looks back up and Lena offers a smile, she just looks solemnly back at her.

“You’re my best friend,” Lena says, a little strained by the lack of response. Kara, not excited over food? It’s a strange sight. “It’s that soup we liked from that place on fifth, do you remember?”

“Oh. Yes, of course. That place.” Kara nods and spoons up some of the soup, makes a show of slurping it up. “Mmm. Delicious.” She spoons up another bite and Lena can’t take it anymore.

“James and I kissed,” she blurts and Kara chokes on the soup, manages to keep it from splattering by pressing her sleeve to her mouth.

“Oh,” she says when she’s swallowed again, looking up at Lena warily. And oh, crap, she hadn’t known and now Lena’s introduced the topic and things are weird. She hates when things are weird.

“You were wrong, about the chemistry. At least, anything romantic. I don’t feel that way about James. I can’t.”

“Can’t?” Kara echoes. She looks rather alarmed and it only makes Lena more nervous, knowing full well what what she’s about to tell Kara is actually going to surprise her.

“Can’t,” she says firmly, though her hands are twisting frantically together in her lap. She looks away because she doesn’t think she can look at Kara when she finally says the words out loud, the words that have been crawling up her throat since practically the first time they’d met. “I can’t feel anything like that for him, Kara, because I’m-- I’m gay.” She exhales shakily, draws in another sharp breath. Is she breathing too fast? God, she hopes she doesn’t hyperventilate. “I’m really quite gay.”

“O-oh.” Kara stares at her, a little wide-eyed now as she carefully sets the soup on her coffee table. “Lena, I really think that perhaps-”

“And I’m in love with you.” Lena closes her eyes as the words spill from her lips unbidden. That was not the confession she’d wanted to make tonight but, well, there it is. “I’m so in love with you. I think I have been, right from that very first moment. And I know it’s not the time with Supergirl who-knows-where and Reign terrorizinf the city and you being sick but-- well, maybe it is the right time.”

The realization strikes her suddenly. Reign is terrorizing the city, Supergirl is nowhere to be seen, and however much she doesn’t want it to be true, this might be her last – her only – chance to say those words. She turns abruptly towards Kara and reaches out, catches one of her limp hands between both of her own. “I love you so much and I don’t want the world to end without you knowing it.”

“Lena, the world is not going to end,” Kara tries to reassure, patting the top of Lena’s hand with her free one. “So perhaps we could-”

But Lena shakes her head and surges forward, her lips pressing to Kara’s. Kara freezes against her and then pulls back abruptly, shooting up from the couch where Lena still sits, hands still extended and now empty, staring up at her.

“I need time to think,” she says, her voice a bit higher pitched now, her hands clutching at her robe. “This is too much for me to-- that is, it is a lot to process and I am--” she coughs into her hand, the gesture a bit affected, “-- very ill.”

Lena stands, stiff and straight-backed, offers a tight smile. “Of course. I understand.” She walks towards the table and grabs her purse with hands that shake, then towards the door. She feels Kara’s eyes on her the entire way.

“Lena,” Kara calls as she opens the door to walk out. She freezes in the frame and closes her eyes, collects herself for a moment before turning towards Kara with another forced smile.

“Yes?”

“The next time you mention this,” she says slowly, “Perhaps you could pretend it’s the first time? My fever, you know.” She stands with her hands folded, just as stiff as Lena now. It’s a very un-Kara-like stance and for a moment Lena stares at her, trying to understand something that feels just out of her reach. “It’s high. I might think I hallucinated. Or something.”

“The next time,” Lena repeats slowly, still watching her.

“Yes, next time.” Kara nods. “You should tell me again, when I am no longer sick. It might… go better,” she finishes rather lamely.

“Alright then.” Lena nods, though she’s confused now, her forehead creased as she stares back at her best friend. At least things aren’t ruined, she thinks. At least Kara seems willing to at least think about it. “Goodnight, Kara.”

“Goodnight, boss.” She says the last without cracking a smile, though the title is usually something Kara teases her about. Still frowning with her confusion, Lena turns and leaves her apartment, heading back uptown towards her own with the conversation replaying again and again in her head. One phrase continues to stick out.

_Next time…_

 

//

 

The next time Lena tells her, Kara stares at her like it is, in fact, the first time she’s ever heard her say it. And then she’s grinning and this time it’s Kara who kisses _her_ and Lena is surprised but she still throws herself wholly into the kiss because, oh, there is the lightning, there are the fireworks, there is the unadulterated joy.

“That was the best first kiss ever,” Kara breathes when she pulls back just far enough to smile down at Lena.

“Technically it’s our second,” Lena says in return, explaining her fumbling first attempt while Kara stares at her with pure shock before bursting into delighted laughter.

“Lena, I have something to tell you,” she says.

(It’s admittedly a strange way to find out that Kara is Supergirl and that she has a shape-shifting alien friend, but at least it explains… well. A lot.)


End file.
